


Our Hearts are the Same

by burnintoash (funnymorning)



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: AU based Zico's IAY_YAM MV, M/M, This is Angst You have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnymorning/pseuds/burnintoash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon thinks it is Seungyoon from Earth 2 because Seunghoon believes Flash is a documentary and multiverses are real. Taehyun thinks the guy is a stalker. Seungyoon mostly just thinks it is weird, and a little bit curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts are the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is based on "I am you, You are me" music video, the recommended listening is "It was Love". That should tell you a lot about this fic. (:

“Maybe you just shop at the same place.” Jinwoo says, dripping a worrying amount of ketchup onto his chicken. “Every shop in Hongdae has the same style these days.”

“Yes, but for three nights in a row?” Seungyoon asks and flags the waiter because they are running out of beer. Again. 

“He’s stalking you.” Taehyun says from the end of the table. “Obviously.”

“So, he first finds out what I am wearing, and then show up in front of me wearing the exact same outfit for two minutes? What kind of stalking is that?”

“Never underestimate the length stalkers would go to get themselves noticed.” Taehyun replies.

“Do you need me to come and sit with you tonight?” Jinwoo asks, looking actually worried. “That store is like in the middle of nowhere. What if he does something to you?”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Seungyoon quickly refuses. “It’s just weird, not like he’s doing anything creepy, you know. Just the situation.”

“Maybe you should consider quitting again.” Seunghoon says, finally looking up from his phone after spending half an hour glued to it. The beer glass in front of him is left untouched. “Weren’t you saying the shop owner creeps you out as well?”

The shop owner, in question, is a lady in her 50s (Seungyoon guesses) who dresses like the world is still in the 1960’s and floral flare pants and fringe boots are still in fashion. Seungyoon’s interview consisted of him having to pull a tarot card from the deck she is holding and having to promise that he will always close up the shop by 4:14 AM, not a minute early or late.

“She barely turns up anyway. Unless it’s month end and she needs to pay me and restock,” Seungyoon replies. “And it’s easy money. There aren’t a lot of customers.”

“Exactly the reason why this weird dude can murder you without anyone noticing.” Taehyun pipes in. 

“He is not going to...” Seungyoon sighs. “You know what. Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“Fine.” Taehyun gripes. “I am not coming to your funeral when you finally get kidnapped and murdered.”

Seungyoon throws his coaster at him. 

*

Seungyoon may need to re-consider his stance on this guy being a stalker, because he purposely digs out this yellow-ass sweater that makes him look like a recently-hatched-chicken (thanks mom!) from the bottom of his closet. And **_he_** is standing in front of the counter, wearing the exact same sweater with an exact same confused look on his face. 

“12,7000 won.” Seungyoon says, bagging the mountains of junk food and energy drinks onto the counter and opening the cash registrar. He wants to say something because this is getting a little freaky but what is the protocol on communicating with someone who always wears the same things as you (and who kind of looks like you if you squint) anyway?

The guy gives the exact change and leaves without a word and a lingering gaze, as he usually does night from night.

“Nice sweater,” Seungyoon calls out to him before he can push the glass door open and step out into the night. And immediately cringes because really, Kang Seungyoon?

“Thanks,” He replies, voice a little higher than Seungyoon expects to be and gives him a small lop-sided smile.

Seungyoon fumbles a little. He is not even sure if he smiles back.

*

“He has the exact number of piercings.” Seungyoon says, watching Seunghoon sketching on his notepad. “On each ear. How does that make sense?”

“Keep minimal contact.” Seunghoon advises without looking up. “If he is you from Earth 2, better to stay away.”

“My life is not a Marvel comics.” Seungyoon rolls his eyes.

Seunghoon looks up and glares at him. “Earth 2 is DC, you heathen.” He looks actually offended. 

“Nerd,” Seungyoon laughs.

“Or maybe ask your mom if you have a long lost twin that she has to give away for some dramatic reason.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you say he kinda looks like you too?” Seunghoon raises an eyebrow. “Maybe you are the Leia to his Luke.”

“I hope not.” Seungyoon grimaces. He cannot be into twincest.

*

Seungyoon locks the door, right as the clock ticks past 4:14 AM and puts the lock into the flower pot next to the store entrance. As per Ms. Yim’s instructions. He doesn’t know how everything in the store hasn’t been stolen down to a shell yet. 

The only reason Seungyoon decides to take this job (apart from the fact that he is a broke college student) is because there is a bus stop right in front of the shop that has a night bus running past his place. Otherwise, the transportation fees alone would have made this a very unprofitable job.

The bus stop is as empty as usual because the place is, literally, in the middle of nowhere. The nearest populated place is a gas station a mile east. Everything else is just wild fields and a row of scattered houses among them. Seungyoon has never seen more than two of those houses with lights on. The only customers Seungyoon ever had around here are people who are lost and occasional couples who drive up to this empty urban place for a quick makeout session. Plus, the guy, of course. He can’t forget the guy. 

He didn’t turn up tonight. He sometimes disappears for a couple of nights. Not that Seungyoon is looking forward to his nightly shopping spree or anything.

The bus usually comes around 4:30, give or take a couple of minutes, but it is already 10 minutes to 5 and Seungyoon can’t even hear the faded sound of engine from the main road. He doesn’t have anything going on in the morning so he doesn’t mind waiting but it is getting colder and his small cardigan is not going to be enough if he has to stay out any longer. 

“The bus is not coming.”

Seungyoon is not one to be easily scared, but he did jump at the voice a little, mostly because he wasn’t expecting it. It is him, wearing the exact grey sweater as Seungyoon, because of course, why not, and standing next to the bus stop sign. Seungyoon’s nerves are wigging out - but he is not sure if it is because he is scared or because of something entirely else. 

“I am sorry?”

“You usually take the night bus from here, right? It is not coming.”

“Are you stalking me?” Seungyoon blurts out. 

“No?” The guy answers, almost unsurely. Seungyoon purses his lips. 

“See that room over there?” The guy turns and points to a two-storeyed house, diagonally across from the bus station. “The one with the lights on. That’s my studio.”

“Your studio?” Seungyoon repeats.

“Yeah, I usually pull all-nighters and I always see you taking the night bus because my work station is right in front of the window.”

“Then, how do you know the bus is not coming tonight?”

“I look it up online.” The guy shrugs. “You are not usually here this late, so I checked their website. They say they temporarily suspended the bus service.”

In hindsight, that should have been the first thing Seungyoon check when the bus was being unusually late. 

“I ... see,” Seungyoon replies back. “Thanks for letting me know, I guess.”

“Yeah, sure.” The guy smiles at him. “How are you going to get back?”

“I’ll have to call a cab I guess.” Seungyoon sighs. “The morning bus will only come at 7, so.”

“You can take my bike.” The guy offers, and Seungyoon does a double take. 

“What?”

“I mean,” the guy shrugs, looking suddenly a little unsure. “I am probably going to crash at the studio tonight, so you can just take my bike and bring it back tomorrow.”

“You don’t even know me.” Seungyoon reminds him. “What if I run away with your bike?”

“I’ll ask Ms. Yim to track you down.” The guy replies easily like it is a no-brainer. 

“You know Ms. Yim?” Seungyoon blinks.

“Yeah, I moved into this studio a couple of months before she hired you.” He smiles. “To be honest, she was a lot chattier than you. My midnight snack trips used to be more conversational.”

“Yeah, well.” Seungyoon says. “Still, I can’t just take your bike.”

“It is fine.” He laughs, rubbing his hands together. The wind is getting chillier and Seungyoon crosses his arms in front of his torso. “It’s a second-hand bike anyway. I don’t think you can sell it off anywhere.”

“If you are sure,” Seungyoon replies. “I really don’t want to trouble you.”

“I am sure.” He smiles and fishes the keys out of his jeans pocket. “Here. Just be a little careful while turning.”

“Thank you.” Seungyoon takes the bike keys in gratitude. “Really.”

“Maybe you can start talking to me instead of just glaring at me suspiciously every time I come to buy something.”

“Maybe.” Seungyoon laughs. “But I was just curious..”

“Woo Jiho.”

“What?” 

“My name. You are going to ask me that, right? It’s Jiho.”

“I wasn’t.” Seungyoon sighs. “I am Seungyoon. Kang Seungyoon.”

“That’s a nice name,” Jiho grins. “But it’s getting colder, so you’d better get going. The cold’s gonna only get worse.”

“Yeah, ok.” Seungyoon nods dumbly. “Thanks again.”

“No problem,” Jiho grins at him and walks alongside as Seungyoon crosses the road to the front gate of the Jiho’s studio where his bike is chained. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Seungyoon nods, and bows before jumping onto the bike and pedals into the cold night. He feels as if he is dreaming or sleepwalking, like there is something surreal in the air around him. When he looks down at the key hanging out of the bike, there is a little sticker of a microphone on the one of the key, the same one he has stuck onto one of his guitar picks at his house. He should probably start freaking out again, but instead, he just feels rather ... warm.

 

*

Taehyun drops him off at the shop next day, complaining all the way about how he has to use up his gas driving into this desert of a place, and how the backseats of his car are going to ruined by that garbage-looking bicycle. But he is also going to pick Seungyoon up tonight as well because the night bus service is still suspended. So, Seungyoon lets him whine, and focuses on the soft music playing from the radio.

He wonders what kind of music Jiho is making in his studio. 

“I want to meet this guy.” Taehyun says as he helps Seungyoon takes out the bike from the back of his car.

“Looks like you’ll have to wait.” Seungyoon says, pointing at the closed door locked with a rusty old lock. “He’s probably gone home.”

“Urgh,” Taehyun grunts. “I need to catch my class at 5.”

“Just go,” Seungyoon chains the bike into place. “Maybe you’ll see him when you pick me up.”

“I cannot believe I am driving half an hour to pick you up at 4 in the fucking morning.”

“Thank you. Love you.” Seungyoon grins and moves in for a hug but Taehyun snorts and escapes by running back to the car. “Bye, don’t get kidnapped.”

Seungyoon laughs and waves him off. 

He is a little early because of Taehyun’s class, so he doesn’t have to start his shift yet. He can, of course, goes first to the shop and comes back out when he has his break, but he feels like Jiho is going to be here soon. So, Seungyoon just sits down in front of the gate and plays on his phone. 

His gut instincts were right. Jiho turns the corner to their street about 15 minutes later, wearing the exact same leather jacket as Seungyoon and a black snapback hanging low on his head. 

“Hey,” Seungyoon smiles and gets up. 

“Hey,” Jiho greets back. “Did you have to wait for long?”

“No, it’s fine. You went back home?”

Jiho just shrugs. “You want to come in? Or do you have to start your shift already?”

“I,” Seungyoon hesitates before giving in. “can come in. I don’t have to open the shop until 5:30.”

“Cool,” Jiho smiles at him and unlocks the door, leading Seungyoon towards a narrow staircase that leads to the second floor of the small house.

“Sorry about the mess. I am bad at cleaning.” Jiho says as he pushes open the door to his studio.

“It’s nothing worse than my own studio.” Seungyoon laughs. “I mean, not mine, but the one I shared with my friends.”

“You are a musician, too?” Jiho asks in surprise.

“Yeah, I am in a band. Trying to make it, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jiho laughs, like he knows all too well, and Seungyoon can immediately feel the bond of struggling musicians working double shifts to pay for studio bills and equipments. 

“So, what about you? Are you in a band or are you just producing?”

“I mostly do hip hop.” Jiho says and pulls out a chair for Seungyoon to sit on. “That’s what I am good at anyway.”

“Some of my friends are into hip hop too.” Seungyoon says, a little too enthusiastically. “Do you usually perform underground?”

“I used to.” Jiho shrugs. “Don’t have much time these days. I’d love to do it again though.”

Which is understandable. Seungyoon cannot even remember the last time he played with his band to an actual live audience. Mostly because they are all too busy working and/or studying these days. 

“At least, you still have time to make music.” Seungyoon says. “I barely have enough time to write more than two lines of lyrics these days.”

“You just have to force yourself to make time, I guess.” Jiho says. “Wanna listen to the latest track I am working on?”

“Yeah,” Seungyoon grins. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

*

“I can’t believe you are dating your stalker.” Taehyun says, in the condescending way only Nam Taehyun can accomplish. 

“One, he is not my stalker. And, two, we are not dating. I just hang out at his studio and talk about music.” And sometimes, Seungyoon brings his guitar and plays for Jiho, who always looks back at him with something like longing, and Seungyoon would feel the rush of both warmth and excitement creeping into his head. But Taehyun does not need to know that. 

“Then, why are you turning down the blind date I am setting up for you?” Jinwoo asks, glaring from the end of the table.

“C’mon, hyung.” Seungyoon sighs. “I hate blind dates. You know that.”

“Yes, but this one can be good for you. He’s nice and tall and handsome - which is completely your type.”

Well, unless it is a certain nice and tall and handsome someone, Seungyoon doubts it, but he doesn’t voice his thoughts because he will be judged to the days’ end. 

“You haven’t been on a date for years, now.” Jinwoo urges. “Minho makes music too. You can talk to him about music as well.”

“I am completely open to talking to him about music as a friend of yours.” Seungyoon says in a firm tone. “But not as a date.”

“Let me show you a picture of him. He’s hot.” Jinwoo insists, and Seungyoon decides to escape before he gets cornered. 

“I don’t care how hot he is, alright? I am going to go anyway.”

“C’mon Yoonie.” Jinwoo whines but Seungyoon just shakes his head at him and leaves. 

If he is a little early, he can catch Jiho at his studio anyway.

*

“You know these many energy drinks are not good for you, right?” Seungyoon says as he scans the fourth red bull can.

“I am so tired these days,” Jiho yawns. “I have been working on this one track for ages. But once it’s done, I will sleep for hours.”

 “You’d better.” Seungyoon glares at him. “Or I will make sure you do.”

“What are you going to do?” Jiho laughs. “Sit on me until I fall alseep?”

“If that’s what it takes.” Seungyoon says and hands the receipt over.

“What did you do to your finger?” Seungyoon asks, noticing the small bandage on the forefinger of Jiho’s left hand. About the same place where Seungyoon cut his right forefinger this morning when he was making breakfast.

“Cut myself on glass. I think.”

“You think?” Seungyoon raises an eyebrow. 

“I am very prone to accidents.” Jiho laughs. “But it’s just a small cut.”

“I cut myself as well,” Seungyoon lifts his bandaged up finger and says. “Don’t you think it’s weird how ...”

The overhead light behind Seungyoon suddenly flickers and Seungyoon stops his sentence mid-air, turning his head around to look at it. “I just changed the light bulbs the other day.”

“Probably just loose fuse,” Jiho says. “You were saying?”

“Right,” Seungyoon shakes his head. “I ... do you think parallel timelines exist?”

“What?” Jiho blinks at him. 

“It’s just some dumb stuff my friend told me.” Seungyoon runs his fingers over his bandage. “I mean, are you honestly going to tell me that you don’t find it weird? That we are almost always mirroring each other?”

“So, that means I am you from a parallel timeline?” Jiho raises an eyebrow.

“I know it’s dumb.” Seungyoon grumbles. “But I can’t think of any other explanation. Unless we are like twins.”

“I hope it’s neither of those options.” Jiho says, and heads towards the door.

“Why not?” Seungyoon asks, watching the chimes tingle as Jiho pulls the door open.

“Because I really don’t want to be dying to kiss my counterpart from another universe or worse, my twin.”

“What?” Seungyoon asks, dumbfounded. “Wait. What?”

But Jiho is already on his way out, and the door has slammed shut and the chimes have settled. 

“Yah!” Seungyoon almost trips himself getting out from behind the counter. 

“Yah. Woo Jiho.” He shouts after the dark figure on the street ahead of him. “You can’t just say that shit and leave.”

Jiho turns back to look at him and grins. “I can and I did.”

“How is it fair?” Seungyoon asks, and walks over to the smug bastard. “That you got to say your line and leave like a cool dude, while I was left fumbling like an idiot.”

“I didn’t know you were left fumbling like an idiot.” Jiho smiles. “And I didn’t leave so I can look cool. I just don’t want to wait around for your response.”

“You should have.” Seungyoon says, and leans forward until Jiho’s lips are on his. “We could be doing this indoor where it’s warmer if you didn’t leave.”

“I don’t mind doing it here,” Jiho replies, hands on Seungyoon’s hips and you know what, Seungyoon doesn’t mind it either. 

*

“Minho is coming by as well,” is the first thing Jinwoo says once Seungyoon sits down at their usual table.

“For God’s sake, hyung.” Seungyoon starts. 

“Not as a date,” Jinwoo says before Seungyoon can finish. “You said you’ll meet him as a friend, and this is dinner with friends, isn’t it?”

Seungyoon glares at Jinwoo, who just looks back at him smugly. 

Whatever. Joke’s on him because Seungyoon is going to go and make out with Jiho right after dinner and this friend of Jinwoo can get lost. 

Of course, this friend of Jinwoo is exactly as nice and handsome and tall as Jinwoo promised, and yes, Seungyoon could see why Jinwoo tries to set them up but too bad, the universe already had plans for Seungyoon. 

Minho is funny and a little bit dorky, right on the same wavelength with their group and before dinner is over, they are all laughing over dumb jokes and lame punch lines as if Minho has been with them for years instead of a couple of hours. Seungyoon surely hopes Jinwoo is going to give up on this idea of setting Seungyoon and Minho up because it’d be nice to have a friend like Minho.

Except, Minho looks like he is a little weirded out by Seungyoon, like he keeps catching Minho staring at him across the tables with an intensity that he isn’t sure how to define. Maybe, Jinwoo also told Minho about this whole blind date thing so he’s checking Seungyoon out. 

Seungyoon decides to leave early so that he has some time to drop by at Jiho’s studio first. Jiho is supposed to be finishing up the latest track he is working on today, so Seungyoon is going to go and be a supportive boyfriend (are they boyfriend yet? He is not sure, but he’d like to be).

But he has to use the washroom first, and Minho tags along. 

“Look, Minho,” Seungyoon says, as he once again, sees Minho staring at him when he is washing his hand. “I am not sure what Jinwoo hyung told you about setting us up on a date…”

“Oh,” Minho says immediately. “No, no. He told me you are not available. It’s fine.”

“Ok,” Seungyoon says, a little embarrassed. “I don’t mean any offense.”

“No, I get it.” Minho smiles down. “You must have seen me keep looking over at you.”

“Yeah,” Seungyoon shrugs. 

“It’s just that,” Minho tugs at his lower lip and says. “You just look like someone I knew. Like the resemblance is almost freaking me out.”

“Who?” Seungyoon asks, curious. 

“Just someone that I really loved.” Minho says, sadness lingering on his tone. 

“Loved? Your .. ex boyfriend?” Seungyoon guesses.

“No, nothing like that. My best friend. We grew up together actually, lived together and all, before he, erm, passed away.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Seungyoon gasps. 

“It’s fine. I am fine.” Minho says, like he is reading off a rehearsed line. “You just remind me of him.”

“He must have been really special to you.” Seungyoon says, not sure what he can offer to Minho, who is practically a stranger to him. 

“He’s an idiot.” Minho laughs. Seungyoon has never seen someone laughs with this much grief and bitterness. “Worked himself to death like the motherfucking dumbass that he is.”

“I am really sorry.” Seungyoon says, taking Minho’s hand in his. 

“Don’t be. I am just .. I don’t even know why I am talking to you about this.” Minho shakes his head. “I guess, you remind me of him in ways more than one. I used to talk to Jiho hyung about everything as well.”

“What?” Minho’s hand that Seungyoon is holding drops or at least, Seungyoon thinks it did. His hands have suddenly gone so numb. “What did you say?”

“I said I talked to him about everything?” Minho asks, brows furrowed. “Are you alright?”

“No, no, what did you say his name was?”

“Jiho,” Minho says, looking confused. “Woo Jiho. Did you, erm, know him?”

No, it can’t be. There is absolutely no way. 

“Did Jiho put you up to this?” Seungyoon snarls at Minho. “Or Seunghoon hyung?”

“What?”

“Or did you just decide to fuck with me because I won’t go out with you?” Seungyoon pushes Minho right on the chest and growls. He is lying. Seungyoon knows he is lying for some goddamn reason. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Minho shouts back.

“You stay away from me.” Seungyoon grits through his teeth and runs out of the washroom. 

“Did you do this?” He pushes at Jinwoo’s shoulders, to alarmed shouts from both Jinwoo and Taehyun. “You are all fucking dead to me.”

“Kang Seungyoon, what the hell?” Taehyun comes after him, but Seungyoon just pushes him away. He knows they like practical jokes and pranks, but this is not fucking funny. 

“I can’t believe you pull this shit on me,” he snarls at Taehyun and flags a cab right outside of the small bar they were in. “Fucking bastards.”

He pulls the cab door shut with more force than necessary and asks the driver to drive as quickly as he can to Jiho’s studio. Just because Seungyoon doesn’t want them to meet Jiho yet (what they have is brand new and Seungyoon – as selfish as it sounds – would like to keep it to himself for a little while), they think they can do this kind of cruel joke on him. 

He’s gonna drag Jiho out of his studio and probably asks him to punch Minho and Jinwoo in the face. It is justified. 

Or maybe, it is just another Woo Jiho, and Seungyoon is going to be laughed at by everyone for overreacting.

The door to Jiho’s studio is locked when Seungyoon reaches. Jiho probably goes out for dinner as well even though he told Seungyoon last night that he’d probably hole up in the studio until the finishing touches on his song are done.

Seungyoon sits down on the now-familiar platform in front of the gate, and twists the cloth on the hem of his shirt. Where the fuck is Jiho?

“Seungyoon, is that you?” Seungyoon looks up to see Ms. Yim standing across the street, with her signature recycled tote bag and a bright yellow umbrella. “What are you doing over there?”

Right. It’s the month end. She’s probably here to do a stock check.

Seungyoon gets up and crosses over, taking her bag from her hand. She always puts random shit in it , so it’s always heavy. 

“Waiting for a friend,” he answers. “I can walk you up to the store first. I’ll come back for him later.”

“Alright.” She says and follows him along. “I didn’t know there are kids here.”

“I am not a kid, Ms. Yim,” Seungyoon rolls his eyes. She always called him a kid. 

“Well, you are to me.” She laughs. “So, who’s this friend you are waiting? Did he move in here recently?”

“Oh, you know him. It’s Jiho. He told me you guys used to talk.”

Right, yes, of course. Ms. Yim knows Jiho. Duh. He can't believe he is freaking out like this over nothing.

“Seungyoon,” Ms. Yim says. “Honey, I …”

“You alright?” Seungyoon turns to look at her because she has stopped in her tracks. 

“You see him too?”

“What do you mean I see him too? Of course, I see him. We are … what are you saying?” Seungyoon says, feeling his heart starting to hallow out. 

No, God, please no.

“Oh, honey, you don’t know, do you?” Ms. Yim steps forward, with her hand extended like she is going to pat Seungyoon on his cheek. 

“I don’t understand.” Seungyoon mumbles. He feels like there is a cloud of smoke in front of him. Like everything is in a daze of confusion and anxiety. “What is going on?”

“Let’s go in first.” Ms. Yim puts her hand on his cheek. “Let’s get you sit down first.”

“No, please. I need to know.” Seungyoon says. Those are definitely not tears welling up in his eyes because there is nothing to cry for. It’s all a misunderstanding or a collective prank, and Jiho is going to jump out from somewhere and yells “Gotcha” in his face even though he knows Seungyoon hates surprises. 

“I let him in because whenever I saw him, he looked so lonely.” Ms. Yim is saying and her voice sounds to Seungyoon like it is coming from miles away and through various walls, distorted and blurred. “He’s a good one, just wanted someone to talk to. He can’t leave, you know. He has something holding him here.”

“You are not making any sense.” Seungyoon begs. “Please.”

“Honey, he’s not here. He’s not with us. I didn’t know you are sensitive too. I would have told you otherwise.” 

“Sensitive?” Seungyoon yells. “What kind of bullshit are you saying? God, do you even hear yourself?”

“Seungyoon.”

“Fine, you all got me. So, just laugh it off and stop fucking lying to me.”

“You are…” Ms. Yim tries to put her hands on him. “You two are not just friends, are you?”

“Let me go,” Seungyoon pulls himself free and runs down the street. God, he is going to punch Woo Jiho in his face.

“Woo Jiho!” He yells in front of the locked gate, and tries to shake the iron bars. “Fucking come out of there. I know you are in there.”

He kicks at the bike chained to the gate, and yells Jiho’s name again. Jiho gave him keys to this bike and he rode it back to home. There is no way… god, he can’t even say it loud because of how ridiculous it is. 

“Seungyoon!” A car pulls up next to him and Seungyoon turns around to see Taehyun and Jinwoo coming out of it, along with a pale-faced Minho. 

“What are you doing here?” Seungyoon snarls at them. “Where is Jiho?”

“He is …” Taehyun starts, but Minho pushes him aside and rushes in front of Seungyoon. 

“Did you really see him? Is it true? You actually see him and talk to him?”

“Stop talking like Jiho is fucking dead.” Seungyoon yells. He is not. He just isn’t. 

“And, this is him, yeah?” Minho shoves his phone in front of him, with a photo of Minho and Jiho – there is no way Seungyoon can mistaken. It is his Jiho, wearing a red shirt that Seungyoon doesn’t own. Hah. That would be a first.

“It is him.” Seungyoon swallows roughly. “He’s going to come back. He can’t pull this shit for long. He’s gonna be here soon.”

“Seungyoon please,” Jinwoo grasps at him. “Let’s go home. You can get some sleep first and think about this later.”

“There is nothing to think about. He’s pulling a prank on me. That’s it. He finishes his last track so he’s celebrating by making a fool out of me. God, that bastard.”

“He finished his last track?” Minho asks next to him. “Did he say that to you?”

“Why do you sound like you are fucking broken?” Seungyoon feels like pulling his hair out. “Are you a goddamn theatre actor or something?”

“Because he never got to finish it.” Minho says and Seungyoon is pretty sure those are tears. “He was going to audition with it, and then he just. Fuck.”

“Seungyoon, please, let’s go.” Taehyun pulls at him.

“No, I am going to wait for him to come back.” Seungyoon sits down on the platform. “He’ll come and you’ll all fucking see.”

“You can’t…”

“I will wait with you,” Minho says and Taehyun turns to gape at him.

“Are you out of your mind?” Jinwoo shrieks. 

“I need to see for myself.” Minho says and sits down next to Seungyoon. “I need to.”

“Well, I guess we are all just fucking waiting then.” Taehyun grunts and sits down as well.

*

They keep waiting. Well into the night. Seunghoon turns up and Jinwoo, Taehyun and him have a hashed conversation out of Seungyoon’s sight before he comes up to Seungyoon with a gloomy face and sits down next to him. 

Seungyoon refuses to talk to him. 

In fact, Seungyoon hasn’t said a word to anyone for hours. He can’t. He physically can’t. It’s like every time he opens his mouth, there is this nausea that hits him so hard that he feels like closing his eyes and vomiting his heart out. 

Nothing makes sense. 

Taehyun is dozing off on Jinwoo’s shoulder and last time Seungyoon checks his watch, it was closing to 3 AM, and Jiho is nowhere to be seen. He should be here. He promised Seungyoon that he’d play his track – the track that he has been working so hard on - to him. He fucking promised. 

“Did he look happy?” A raspy voice says next to him and Seungyoon turns to see Minho looking at him. “Whenever you saw him, was he happy?”

“I guess.” Seungyoon nods. “You are not lying, are you?”

“I found him.” Minho says and looks away. “Right there in that room. He was supposed to eat breakfast with me, and I just thought he forgot because he always did when he’s working on something. God, he forgets everything when he is working. He doesn’t sleep, he only eats –“

“Cheese balls and red bulls.” Seungyoon interrupts and Minho doesn’t ask how Seungyoon knows. 

“How did he..” Seungyoon asks but he cannot finish the sentence. 

“Heart failure.” Minho chokes up on his words. “He was fine, and then, he just. Fuck.”

Minho is now crying and Jinwoo is there, rubbing at Minho’s shoulders and whispering into his ears. And Seungyoon feels like he should cry too. But he is just numb. The cold air is blowing across his face but the brush of it feels separated from him – like he is not within his body. 

“You guys can go home.” He turns and says to the boys next to him. “I will wait a little more.”

“We’ve been waiting for 10 hours.” Taehyun says softly. 

“Just a little more.” Seungyoon replies. “Please.”

They did leave, eventually. When the sun finally comes up. Even Minho. But Seungyoon sits there, despite the hunger growling in his stomach, and the numbness shifting into pain in his back. He sits there and waits for Jiho.

But Jiho doesn’t come back.

*

Minho gets the key to the little house from Jiho’s mom. Seungyoon doesn’t know what he said to her, but he comes to Seungyoon’s house one day with the keys, after Seungyoon begs him that he needs to go into there.

He is, of course, not expecting to find Jiho there. He has been to the grave. He has seen the online memorials written by the hoards of Jiho’s friends. 

He doesn’t know what he was expecting. He just wants to be there.

Jiho’s mom own the place, apparently. And she keeps it untouched, exactly the way as Jiho left it.

It is as messy and warm as always. The couch, where Seungyoon used to sit down and play the guitar with Jiho, is as comfortable as he remembers, and there is a pair of bicycle keys lying on the table next to the computer, a little microphone sticker stuck to the small one. 

*

He thinks he hears the song. He is not entirely sure. It is that time, when you are too sleep ridden to differentiate between dreams and reality – the time when everything feels so real, but at the same time, you know they are not.

He can’t remember the melody or the lyrics when he fully awakes. But Seungyoon knows. That it is Jiho because his heart feels full like it always does with Jiho. 

The black hole inside his heart doesn’t go away, but he feels like something settles down.

*

He threads a small chain around his guitar pick with the microphone sticker on, and leaves it with the flowers the next time he goes and visits Jiho.


End file.
